A New Way of Life
by iLovePurpleAndBlack
Summary: Alli thought she was the luckiest girl in the world. She had an awsome twin brother, an amazing family, but best of all she the best, best friend in the world,Embry. She was in love with him. But that all ended with these words:We cant be friends anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:  okay so this is my first attempt at an imprint story. I'm mostly team Edward, but I thought that Embry was soo hot and I wanted to do a story about him. So here it is. **

My life used to be perfect. I have an over protective twin brother and father, and an over caring mother. But best of all, I had an awesome loving best friend. His name is Embry and I guess you could say I was in love with him. All it took were these five simple words: 'we can't be friends anymore' to ruin my life. Lets go back to when it all started…

I had woken up around 10 because today was Saturday. All that's been on my mind is Embry and our big fight. We had gotten into a fight because we were at the beach and I called Paul meraz hot. Embry had started shaking really bad and we started yelling at each other. I guess Paul and Sam noticed the shaking because they took him away. Sam was my uncle and like my second dad. I love him to death, but anyways. I got up out of bed and looked at my self in the mirror. My long black wavy hair was a rat nests and gray eyes were staring back at me. I guess you could say I was attractive. I had killer curves and a nice body. My twin brother and I had black hair, yet his was shaggy and straight, and gray eyes, but that was all we had in common when it came to looks. He was well built, but lately he's been getting buffer, kind of like Sam did. I went to Tyler, my twin's room, and saw that he was asleep. I grinned and ran and jumped right on his chest and started jumping up and down on his bed.

"Wake up, lazy butt!" I yelled laughing. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my ankles making me fall off the bed. I screamed as I crashed on the floor.

"Ow! My head! What'd you do that for?" I yelled again.

"Because you jumped on my chest. Who wants to wake up with having the air knocked out of you?" Tyler yelled back. He really wasn't a morning person. We were yelling at each other at the top of our lungs about that what we did to each other was not fair and mean.

"SHUT UP!" my dad yelled, silencing both Tyler and I.

"I didn't want to wake up on a Saturday morning to you two yelling at each other. Now, Alli, you shouldn't have jumped on your brother's chest, and Tyler, you could have let her fall on the bed instead of the floor." Dad said. I glared at Tyler while he glared right back. We usually weren't like this; we were usually nice and really close. I guess we were both upset because Embry hadn't talked to me in a week and Tyler's girlfriend broke up with him after three months. He really liked her and so did I.

"Now get ready and go to the beach or Sam's. I don't care. Me and your mother want some alone time." Dad said in a stern voice. Tyler and I looked at each other and raised our eyebrows at our dad while smirking.

"Oh, god! You guys have sick minds." Dad replied.

"But it's what your going to do isn't it?" I said. My family is pretty close and we can say and talk about anything with our parents.

"NO!" My dad yelled.

"Whatever. Just use protection. I don't want a little brother or sister yet." I yelled walking out of Tyler's room.

"ALLI!" Both my parents yelled, while I heard Ty's booming laughter.

It probably took me two hours to get ready. I had straightened my hair which made my hair three inches above my hips, and dressed in a black floral dress that stopped a little past my butt, and sleeves that stopped at my elbows, black tights and brown no heel leather boots. I didn't bother to put on a jacket because, for once, it was sunny outside. I knocked on Tyler's door and told him I was ready. He had on black jeans, white shirt, a purple hoodie, and converse.

"Let's go to the beach!" He yelled and ran out the door me following. After a good five minute run we were finally at the beach. By the time we got there I was out of breath and Tyler was acting like he hadn't run two blocks, but only ten steps. Lately he's been bulking up and getting a temper kind of like Sam did a while ago. I sat down on the beach and Tyler sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why did the people we're in love with leave?" I asked out of the blue. Tyler really liked his ex-girlfriend; he was even falling in love with her. Then she had to shatter his heart. With Embry, we've been friend for years and I started realizing my feeling for him when we were in eighth grade. Some girl was flirting with Embry and drove me insane, that's when I realized my feelings for him. I was just too chicken to do anything about it. Plus I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I know nothing bad happened yet, but I had a felling something was.

"Cuz life's fucked up." Tyler said. I laughed bitterly at how true his word were.

"Promise me that no matter the problem or how mad we are at each other, that we never leave each other." I said holding up my pinky finger. He grinned and wrapped his around mine.

"Promise." He said. Then we heard booming laughter and we looked. I looked and my jaw fell open. There standing 20ft away from me was Embry, Paul, and Jared. Embry had grown two feet, packed on 20 pounds of muscles, and cut of his hair but left it shaggy. Tyler looked at me and shook his head.

"YOU!" I yelled at Embry. I walked over to him along with Tyler.

"Why haven't you called me back? I have been worried about you. Your mother wouldn't let me see you. Are you okay?" I asked, questioned, and yelled at him. I tried to look at his eyes but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Man she's feisty. I wonder what she's like in bed." Paul commented. I and Tyler glared at him.

"Well I'd never sleep with you." I spat at him.

"But you think I'm hot." Paul smirked.

"Look we cant is friends anymore." Embry said softly.

"W-What?" I stuttered. My heart felt like if someone ripped it out and chopped it up into a million pieces. It hurt so much. I could feel tears wanting to escape, but I'm too stubborn to let them. I hate that he was doing this to me; I hardly ever cried.

"We can't be friends anymore" Embry said. That's all it took for me to break down. I ran away, tears pouring down my face, to Emily's house. I could hear Tyler's heavy foot steps behind me and him yelling my name. I knocked on Emily's door and Sam answered. I threw myself in to his arms and kept repeating 'I hate him' over and over again. Tyler came in soon in after that. Sam had a guilty look the entire time. After 3 hours of crying, sleep consumed me.

I woke up and groaned as I remembered everything. It looked like I was lying down in Emily and Sam's room. I turned over and came face to face with a chucky mask. I let out a scream that sounded like as if I was being murdered.

"TYLER!" I shrieked after recovering, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" we both jumped up off the bed and I started chasing him down the stairs. I came close to hitting him, but he threw a pillow at me from the couch.

"Sam, Emily, Alli's going to kill me!" Tyler yelled.

"We heard." They sighed in unison. We ran into the kitchen and on the stove I saw a frying a pan and grinned. Jackpot. I picked it up and Tyler started screaming more. I was about to swing on him when I was suddenly pulled back and restrained.

"Oh, come on! I almost got him!" I yelled. Sam gave me a stern look and took the frying pan out of my hand.

"You are not to hit or kill you brother, agreed? Now give him a hug." He said, talking to me like I was a three year old. I glared at him, but did as he said. As I was pulling out of Tyler's embrace I punched him in the gut.

"OW!" Tyler said.

"ALLI!" Emily yelled.

"What? Sam said not to kill or hit him which I didn't, I punched him." I said in a duh voice as Emily and Sam sighed. When I looked around, I finally realized we weren't alone. There, standing in the door was Embry, Jared, and Paul laughing. I sat down on the couch and glared at the floor.

"Oh, by the way, we have to spend the night here. Mom and dad dropped off the car." Tyler said. I sighed. Two hours went by and we were in the middle of dinner. Tyler and I were tense and quiet while Sam and Emily were laughing and talking with Embry like he was family. I slammed my fork down and stood up. I felt betrayed. They knew how I felt about Embry and they're acting like they could care less that he's not my friend anymore. My heart felt as if there was a big hole in it. So I was heading to the one family that could take my mind off anything. I grabbed my car keys and was about to walk out when Sam yelled, "Where are you going?"

"Out." I said coldly and slammed the door.

Tyler's pov

I just continued eating while the house was silent. My iphone went off and I pulled it out.

_I'm going to the Cullen's. They're the only family I can trust._ Was what the text read. I smiled and shook my head. Of course she would go there. I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

"Where is she going?" Embry asked. Bastard. I hated him. He hurt my sister and I would never forgive him.

"None of your damn business." I growled. I started shaking and I had no idea why. My phone was snatched out of my hands.

"And I quote 'I'm going to Cullen's. They're the only family I can trust.' Unquote. From Alli." Jared read. I grabbed my phone back and glared at him.

"What! Why is she going to the Cullen's?" Embry and Sam yelled.

"Because her best friend dumped her so she going to her other friends that make her happy besides me." I said. The shaking only got worse and it wouldn't stop.

"Paul, Jared, take him outside." Sam rushed. And suddenly I was in the woods; I heard a rip and what were supposed to be my hands were paws.

Alli's pov

As I was walking up the familiar path I tripped on a stick and fell on top of my left hand. I heard a crack that didn't sound pretty.

"Shit." I cursed as tears started flowing down my cheeks. I stood up and walked inside. I saw Emmett laughing on the floor.

"Stupid ass vampire." I said. Of course I knew what they were. I've known them since was four. They knew my dad (he also knew what they were from when he was younger) and he came over when they moved back. They told me and Tyler what they were and we thought it was cool. For now the story with them is that they moved back two years ago. Emmett laughed harder at my comment.

"Let me see your wrist." Carlisle said. He grabbed my hand gently and started feeling around my wrist.

"Ow! That hurts!" I yelled.

"It seems to be broken. Let's get an x-ray done." Carlisle said dragging me upstairs. An hour later I had a broken wrist that had a neon purple cast on it. I was mad at how clumsy I was and currently sitting between Edward and Alice.

"You're right you are clumsy. You might be clumsier than my girlfriend." Edward said. Everyone laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked out of the blue.

"You're 16 and still a virgin." Emmett said. I glared at him, but ignored him. I've learned to do that the past ten years.

"I like the fact that she's still a virgin." Carlisle said. I rolled my eyes. Of course he did I was like a daughter to him. They spoil me and Tyler all the time. I ended up telling them today's events and the girls felt sympathetic while the guys wanted to kill Embry. We ended up blasting music up loudly and singing horrible, Edward was the worst. I ate a whole pint of cookie dough ice cream and was now watching the Justin Bieber movie.

"I don't see what's so special about him. He sings like a girl and is a pansy." Emmett said.

"He's super hot, I'd let him take my virginity any day, and he doesn't sing like a girl anymore, he hit puberty." I huffed.

"Oh my god. Look at his hair." Rose said in a trance.

"I know right! It looks soft and makes you want to touch it." I squealed.

"Man, Emmett. Why can't you have hair like him?" Rose said smacking Emmett on the back of his head.

"Hey, I'm way hotter than him." Emmett said offended by rose's comment.

"You're a vampire. It doesn't count." I said. I looked at the time on my phone and my eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Holy shit! It's three in the morning. Sam's going to kill me." I said jumping up grabbing my keys.

"Well bye. Drive safely!" Esme yelled as I was walking out.

"Thanks" I yelled over my shoulder. I sped off to the house and was there in ten minutes instead of thirty. I walked through the door hoping they would be asleep. Man did fate hate me. As soon as I closed the door the lights to the living room turned on. I turned around and came face to face with an angry looking Sam, Jared, Paul, a relieved looking Emily and a tired Tyler.

**So you love it or hate it? Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and I links on profile to what I think my OCs look like. Well that's it for now**

** -Jade**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: I sped off to the house and was there in ten minutes instead of thirty. I walked through the door hoping they would be asleep. Man did fate hate me. As soon as I closed the door the lights to the living room turned on. I turned around and came face to face with an angry looking Sam, Jared, Paul, a relieved looking Emily and a tired Tyler._

"What the hell is on you hand? Why'd you go to the Cullen's?" Sam growled. He looked beyond pissed. I know he disliked the Cullen's, but I guess I was wrong. He hated them. Man I was in deep shit.

"A cast. I slipped on a stick and broke my wrist. Don't worry Carlisle fixed me up and gave me pain medication. As for why I went there, I just needed to get away from everyone. They know how to make me feel better." I answer as nicely as I could. I'm still mad at them.

"You know, I know how to make a girl feel better. What do you say?" Paul said suggestively. He got a growl from Tyler and a smack on the head for that one. I scoffed.

"Please. The Cullen boys are way hotter than you and unlike you, they know how to make pleasure women." I said with a smirk, knowing my words will make him mad. He started shaking violently and stomped out of the house. Tyler and I started laughing at his reaction.

"I don't want you going there again, Alli." Sam said once Tyler and I stopped laughing.

"You can't make me." I said crossing my arms. This just frustrated Sam more and he pulled on his hair.

"God damn it Alli. Why are you so stupid? I don't want you going there again." He yelled at me. I and Emily gasped at his word. I couldn't believe my own uncle said that to me. I saw Sam's face soften when he realized what he said to me. I felt tears run down my face. I walked out and ran to my other best friend's house, Kim. I didn't bother to knock because I knew her parents were in Seattle, they are workaholics, put my key in the lock and walked upstairs to her bedroom. I put on some of Kim's pajama's which was a hello kitty night gown that was figure fitting and up to my thighs. I pulled the covers up a little and slipped underneath them. I guess the movement was starting to wake her up because I heard her groan and turn the other way towards me.

"What are you doing here?" she said groggily, rubbing her eyes. Kim was one of those people who hated to be waked from her sleep.

"I'll tell you in the morning. I'm too tired to explain it now." I said. She made a noise of agreement and I knew that she fell asleep after that. Before I went to sleep I thought about the time when everyone was happy, content with life. That had been when Kim and Tyler were dating. We were all 14. Embry and I were close as can be though at the time I wished we just like Kim and Tyler. They looked so in love you would've thought they were going to be together forever. But, sadly, they broke up. Kim had been the one to do it actually. We were all starting high school and they started drifting apart and soon things were awkward between them. Tyler was heartbroken, but agreed with her reasons why. We're all still close though, well except with Embry, obviously. I finally fell asleep after and hour of thinking.

"Dude, I can't believe he actually said that to you. You're like his daughter. And as for Embry, let's go to his house, I want to beat him up." Kim said in shock and anger. I had just finished telling her what had happened yesterday. Out of no where, the door suddenly opend and in a flash we were thrown over someone's shoulder.

"AHH! Alli! We're being kidnap! We're going to die!" Kim screamed, "I just want you to know I will love you forever! You're an awesome best friend!" Kim kept screaming who she loved and said sorry for every little thing.

"I'm sorry I broke your iPod and I'm sorry I ruined your computer." Kim exclaimed.

"That was you! I got detention because I lost my all of my homework and got grounded because that iPod was not cheap!" I fumed. Then we were thrown on a couch and we finally got to see our kidnapper: Tyler. He was shaking from laughter.

"Wow that was the funniest thing ever. Even funnier than that one time Kim spazzed out and yelled at me in Greek!" Tyler laughed and Kim and I glared at him. It took me awhile I realized that we were at Emily and Sam's house. I gulped. I really didn't want to see Sam yet.

"Sam isn't here. He's at work." Tyler stated sensing my uncomfortable-ness. I nodded. We walked in kitchen and I grabbed a cup of orange juice. I noted that Kim and I were still in our pajamas. She was wearing short shorts and a strappy undershirt.

"Good. You guys are here. I need help cooking breakfast. Sam got a new employee and he's coming for breakfast. I think you know him. His name is Jacob. Jacob Black." Emily said walking into the kitchen. I did a spit take and my orange juice that was in my mouth was now on the floor. Tyler and Kim were on the floor laughing.

"So I take it you do know him?" Emily asked hopefully.

"He's my ex. Lets just say it didn't end well." I said with a hard edge to my voice.

"Well Sam wants to talk to you and apologize. Now turn up the music and lets get cooking." Emily exclaimed clapping her hands.

"Ok. I dedicate this song to Kim." Tyler said smirking. Just then 'Baby' by Justin Bieber came on. I giggled while Kim blushed.

_You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You are my love, you are my heart  
>And we will never, ever, ever be apart<em>

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
>We're just friends, what are you sayin'?<br>Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
>My first love broke my heart for the first time<br>_

Tyler grabbed Kim by the waist and was singing the entire song to her. We all sang the chorus.

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_For you, I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we're here together<br>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<em>

_And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream<br>I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around<em>

Tyler was on his knees putting his hand over his heart, pretending to be in pain, while Kim was giggling and smiling.

_And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_When I was 13, I had my first love  
>There was nobody that compared to my baby<br>And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
>She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck<br>She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks_

_She made my heart pound  
>I skip a beat when I see her in the street<br>And at school on the playground  
>But I really wanna see her on a weekend<br>She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'  
>And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'<em>

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<em>

_I'm all gone  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Now I'm all gone<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Now I'm all gone  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone<br>I'm gone_

And then Tyler kissed Kim, surprising all us girls. Emily and I covered our mouths with our hands. The door suddenly opened and I saw Sam, Embry, Paul, and Jared. It was all so quick, but I could remember every single moment of it. When they had saw Tyler and Kim kissing, Jared freaked out. He growled and charged at Tyler. Luckily, Tyler pushed Kim out of the way before Jared tackled him to the floor. Jared swung at Tyler and when his fist made impact with Tyler's jaw, it made a sickening crunch. Kim, I, and Emily all screamed. Jared raised his fist to him Tyler again, but Kim jumped in front of Tyler.

"Kim move out of the way!" Jared yelled.

"NO! What the hell is wrong with you? You attacked him for no reason!" Kim exclaimed.

"He kissed you! That's why!"

"So? It's not like we're dating!

"I don't care!"

"Well I do. Tyler is one of my best friends! Don't talk to me ever again! Man you're taking this dare to seriously. Tyler, let's go." Kim fumed. She grabbed Tyler by his shirt and dragged him outside. Jared had a pained and angry expression on his face and was shaking violently.

"Jared, calm down." Sam said in a commanding voice. Jared took deep breaths and the shaking subsided. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. Jared and I were somewhat friends. When Jacob had broken up with me, he saw the whole thing. I started crying and he comforted me. We kind of had a connection. He shocked his no and I grabbed his hand and walked towards the back with him. When we were out of hearing distance of anyone I questioned him.

"What was that all about?" I asked him sitting on the swing, him pushing me.

"I-I I like Kim okay? She's beautiful, smart, caring and nice and a whole lot of other things. And when I saw your brother kissing her, I freaked and got jealous." Jared said.

"I know how you feel. Do you know how much I wanted to jump Embry's girlfriends? So I see where you're coming from. I wish I did though. Seemed like fun, was it?" I said in thought. He chuckled and nodded and then his faced turned serious.

"How do I prove to her that it's not a dare and does she think that it is?" he asked.

"Think about it from her side. Jared, the hot player, suddenly takes interest in Kim, the nerdy, quiet girl. There's only two ways for that to happen. One, a dare. Two, you're really are on drugs. My advice: be her friend. Prove to her that you are going to stay and not then work your way out of the friend zone." I said feeling wise.

"But she doesn't want to talk to me and she obviously still likes your brother." Jared said looking at the ground. I stopped swinging and turned to face him.

"To tell you the truth, if they ever do get back together, it would not last cuz they have trust issue when it come to the two of them. And as for the talking, apologize to her and then give her a compliment. She'll soften up.'' I said.

"Jared! Alli! Foods ready. Get your butts in here!" Sam yelled. Jared perked up and threw me over his shoulder, running inside. I was laughing the whole time. He set me down, but as soon as I did I cringed back into him. There standing in front of me was Jacob. I heard Jared growl at him before he went and got his food. When Jacob walked past me he bumped me on purpose. I ignored it, got my food, and sat down. Breakfast was painfully quiet. Jared kept stealing glances at Kim, Tyler looked sad, and Embry wouldn't meet my gaze at all. I know it doesn't seem like it and only been a day, but I'm dying inside.

"So are you and Kim getting back together?" I asked Tyler. Jared fist clenched and I patted his leg.

"No, that kiss was a heat of the moment kind of kiss." Tyler said. Jared grinned like a kid on Christmas morning and I rolled my eyes.

"So, Kimmy. When do you think you're going to see your parents?' Sam asked.

"Who knows? Who Cares?" Kim said gloomy. There was knocking at the door and I went to go open it. When I saw who was behind it I screamed.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" I kept squealing. Tyler was going to die of happiness when he sees the person behind the door.


End file.
